OneShot Yaoi Productions
by Crystal56
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the Yu-Gi-Oh cast! All possible pairings for couplings and I will exaust them all and all possibilities! Chapter 4: A few little one-shots for enjoyment! Please read and review!
1. Kiss and Make up

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Okay, so I'm looking at all these Yaoi pictures, and I think I've finally found a storyline I'd like to go with…oh wow, some of these pictures are the CUTEST! Yeah, this might consist of various one shots, various pairings and the like, but mostly yaoi.

**Warning: Yaoi, don't read if you don't like!**

_**One-Shot Productions**_

**Kiss and Make up**

**Pairings here: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura**

Seto Kaiba had been having a very bad day. In fact, the moment he bumped into Joey Wheeler who was walking down the street, all his anger left him at once.

"DUMB PUPPY!" he exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!"  
"Well excuse me for walking!" Joey yelled back, not even bothering to remain calm. If Seto Kaiba wanted to pick a fight with him, that was just fine. He'd been itching for a fight with the CEO for some time now, and it looked like he was going to get it.

"You clumsy puppy, didn't your master ever tell you to watch where you walk when you walk?" Seto exclaimed.

"Don't you watch where you're going Kaiba, or do you think the crowds should part for you as you walk past them?" Joey asked heatedly, glaring up into Kaiba's eyes.

"You know, I think they should, and you of all people should know better than to get in my way!" Seto replied, forcefully shoving poor Joey against the brick wall of some building, "You must never have been taught manners!"  
"I certainly have, I know better than to go shove people against walls Kaiba!" Joey said, pushing the CEO away from him and gathering his thoughts for a minute, "Of course, that's probably just how you do things where you work, violence suits you!"

"You're one to talk mutt," Seto said, also collecting his thoughts but both voices still in the range of yelling, "I don't know why I bother even trying to get through to you, old puppies can't learn new tricks, can they?"

"Well, at least these 'tricks' I know now are better than yours!" Joey said, chiding himself for not having a better comeback.

"That was pathetic Wheeler, even for you," Kaiba said and began to walk away, not wanting to waste any more time with the puppy, thinking he won the argument anyways.

"Don't you ever talk to me again Kaiba, next time I'm going to pop you one good!" Joey exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, why didn't you do that when you had the chance?" Seto asked with a wicked smile as he shifted his head to glance back at Wheeler, "Stupid Puppy, you're out of my league!"

"Damn you Kaiba…" Joey muttered as the CEO walked off arrogantly as he had come, "I'll get you for this…"

…

"Joey, stop complaining about it, would you just let it drop?" Yugi asked wearily as he sat in the living room listening to Joey rant once again about the "Dumb CEO".

"I can't!" he exclaimed, "That jerk doesn't know the meaning of respect!"  
"You two fight every chance you get, don't you?" Yami asked, sipping his tea slowly, "Just kiss and make up, give everyone a break from you two constantly bickering."

"I hate to say it Joey, but sometimes you and Kaiba sound like a married couple," Yugi added even as Joey glared at him.

"He keeps calling me a puppy! That's verbal harassment!" he exclaimed.

"It could also be one of those pet names…" Yami said unemotionally, smiling as Joey turned to glare at him, "Well it's true; couples always have pet names…well most of the time…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?" Joey exclaimed, rising from his seat.

"You heard me," Yami said, "So go kiss and make up and just leave us out of this…"

"…Fine then, I don't need your help!" Joey stormed out of the living room and the sound of the front door opening and shutting loudly soon followed.

"Good, solve it on your own. Those two…they really should just get together, they fight every chance they get…" Yami began.

"I think you were a little harsh though…" Yugi said.

"Aibou, if being harsh towards a friend is the only way to make him see the light then so be it," Yami said, setting down his tea and moving to embrace Yugi, "I'm glad we never fight like that…"

"We never do because I'm always right…" Yugi said with a smile, relaxing into the dark one's arms.

"Only in some situations…I particularly remember a few nights ago you said I wouldn't last more than…" Yami trailed off and Yugi blushed furiously.

"Okay, so you proved me wrong then, but you always have to prove me wrong or else I'm right!" Yugi said and then looked up into Yami's crimson eyes, "Those two will make the cutest couple though…"

"I can imagine it now," Yami said with a laugh, "The Heartless CEO and the Puppy…"  
"Sounds like a match made in heaven…" Yugi replied.

"Aibou, we're a match made in heaven…" Yami replied.

"Well, I don't think I can argue with you there," Yugi replied with a wide smiled and Yami kissed him lightly.

"Why don't retire for the night Aibou, I'm certain I can prove you wrong on something before the night's done…" Yami said a seductive smile crossing onto his face.

"That all depends what you want me to argue with you about…" Yugi replied with a smile just as equally enticing.

"Well…" Yami began, "There's always…"

…

"Stupid mutt," Seto muttered, pacing the space in front of his bed. Mokuba was sitting down on the bed reading some manga entitled _Gravitation_. It was one of his favorites, and he could relate to it in some ways. He was a little sick and tired of his older brother not just admitting his feelings for Joey Wheeler, but it wasn't like Joey was admitting anything either.

"Just kiss and make up," Mokuba said with a grin and Seto paused in his pacing to glare at his little brother, "What? You know you should! You two fight more often than not."

"That is not something I'm about to do Mokuba, you know I would never admit wrong in anything I've argued with Wheeler about," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, because you're never wrong," Mokuba said dryly, "But what if you were, just this once?"

"Wrong about what?" Seto asked dangerously.

"Admitting how you really feel," Mokuba said, "There's romantic tension between you and Joey and you have yet to admit it."  
"No more reading Gravitation for you," Seto said, reaching out to take the manga book away from Mokuba but Mokuba pulled away quickly and held the precious book close to him, "I'm serious Mokuba, it's corrupting your mind."  
"I can relate to it a little more than you know," Mokuba replied calmly, "Just admit you like Wheeler and get on with it."

"I don't like him and you should know that!" Kaiba exclaimed, "He always is arguing with me, never yet realizing that I am his better!"

"Is that true, well, you both seem to argue equally, making you appear to be on the same level," Mokuba said, laying down and opening his manga again, "If you were truly better than him you'd stop arguing and giving him the fight he seems to be constantly looking for and give him something else to think about…"

"Like what?" Seto asked. Where had his little brother's mind gone? Mokuba really had been spending too much time reading all those manga books.

"Like…well, I don't know!" Mokuba exclaimed exasperatedly, "All I know is you two probably should be kissing rather than fighting!"

"…" Seto didn't know how to reply to that, "You're being rather blunt tonight Mokuba…"  
"I'm fed up with you not just going to Joey and telling him how you feel! It's more than obvious you care about him!" he exclaimed.

"And when did you get such a dirty mind?" Seto asked, ignoring the previous comment.

"I know some of the books you keep in your room…" Mokuba said, glancing towards the two bookshelves that were on either side of the room.

"Mokuba Kaiba!" Seto exclaimed, "Get out of my room!"

"What? I'm getting to that age when I'll have to know about stuff like that…" Mokuba said jokingly, much to his joy he saw his older brother turning a few shades of red, but whether from anger or embarrassment he had yet to see, "Feh, fine I'll go. I'm leaving the room but that doesn't mean I'm dropping this issue…"

"Mokuba, you're grounded for a week from the internet and if I catch you reading that Gravitation manga anywhere where I can see it then I will personally light it on fire and laugh as I watch it burn!" the CEO threatened even though the grin on Mokuba's face was amused with him more than threatened.

"Sure thing big bro!" he said and ran out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him, "Remember to kiss and make up!" Seto let out a curse under his breath, not meaning it for anyone in particular. What had gotten into his brother? Furthermore, what was he going to do now?

…

"Serenity he makes me so mad!" Joey exclaimed over the phone.

"Then just don't go and see him ever again," she replied with a sigh, "Don't try to run into him, don't go where he hangs out and just avoid him entirely!"

"But then he might think I'm up to something!" Joey replied, lowering his voice.

"You two are something else," Serenity said, "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Because he's such a jerk," Joey replied, "How can I get along with that?"

"Do you even try?" she asked gently.

"…Of course I try! I tried a lot of times before I gave up," Joey said, "There's just no being nice to the guy!"

"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again," she said without hesitation.

"No, it's 'if at first you don't succeed, erase all evidence you tried!" Joey replied.

"That's not how the saying goes and you know it," she replied gently, "I can tell you like Kaiba, try to get to know him…"

"I never said I liked the creep!" Joey exclaimed.

"You don't have to say anything. I see how you two act around one another sometimes," she replied, "Goodnight big brother. I'm hanging up on you now, not because of you, well, maybe a little. Just go to Kaiba, kiss and make up and let the rest of us not have to listen to you go on and on about how much you hate him, because I know you don't." After that, there was a clicking noise to show Serenity had hung up.

"I don't like him!" Joey exclaimed to the empty air, "He's just a jerk!"

…

"Kaiba, we're telling you for the last time we're not going to seal his soul in the shadow realm! I particularly don't do that anymore! You know I gave it up when Ryou finally admitted his feelings!" Bakura said through the phone, "And stop calling me this late at night! I don't see why you bother!"

"Baku, is that Kaiba?" Ryou asked from the other room.

"Yeah, he wants me to banish Joey to the shadow realm…" Bakura replied teasingly, "No Kaiba, I won't let Ryou do it either…" And with that Bakura slammed down the phone.

"You know Baku; I don't mind it when you send me to the shadow realm," Ryou said teasingly, "You can do that tonight if you want…"  
"You enjoy it too much Hikari, that's why I gave up sending people to the shadow realm you know…" Bakura said, heading into the kitchen where Ryou was eating dinner, "Of course, I could always try something new…"

"Like not sending me to the shadow realm?" Ryou asked with a huge smile on his face as he wolfed down his pasta.

"There's that…but then again…" Bakura trailed off and smiled. Ryou quickly left his dinner to get cold.

"…" Ryo couldn't help but smile.

…

"Why doesn't anyone want to listen to me anymore?" Joey replied, "It's all that Kaiba's fault!" He couldn't get the CEO out of his head, which really sucked right now. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about Kaiba. Why did his thoughts always trail back to Kaiba? Did everyone just have a point about the two of them getting back together or did they always just tease him to try to get a rise out of him?

"Kaiba, he's just the biggest jerk around!" he exclaimed, kicking his wall in disgust. Why couldn't he get him out of his mind? Maybe his friends were right; maybe he should just kiss and make up. Kaiba infuriated him, angered him…and yet he probably did it on purpose, a purpose that Joey just couldn't see. This was making him so mad; he might as well go over to Kaiba's, just to tell him off once and for all!

…

That puppy still needed to learn some manners, and Seto, who was apparently going to be the one to teach him, (on a little mean streak) and seeing as how no one, not even the thief Bakura would assist him in doing so. Only question was, how was the CEO going to do it? Seto still swore if he saw or heard Mokuba telling him how that puppy dog and Seto would make a couple he was going to seriously burn any and all _Gravitation _books Mokuba brings in this house not to mention ban him from internet access and other things entirely…

"Seto, someone's here to see you!" Mokuba called out from the downstairs.

"Who is it?" Seto called peevishly from the upstairs.

"Not telling," he replied overly cheerful, and Seto groaned. It was probably Yugi or one of his friends. He went downstairs, full well intending to tell whoever it was to shove off and go home but he was little more than surprised to see the puppy in the doorway, waiting to come in. The CEO smirked at the thought he could start training the mutt right away after his thoughts had already reached that conclusion.

"What are you doing here mutt?" he asked, determined to get Wheeler worked up.

"I came to straighten you out Kaiba! I'm here to tell you off for once and for all!" Joey replied, a smirk apparent on his face.

"Tell me off about what?" Kaiba asked.

"To leave me the hell alone! Stop picking fights with me!" he exclaimed.

"Say please puppy," the CEO said smiling.

"You wish!" Joey exclaimed, "I ain't about to say please or sorry to a jerk like you!"

"Then why'd you come over here?" Kaiba asked, smiling at Joey's more than upset face. Joey let out a string of words that raised Kaiba's eyebrow and made him laugh.

"What're you laughing about?" Joey asked, "What do you think is so funny?"

"You are," Kaiba replied without hesitation, "The way you try to get my goat and it's you who keeps getting upset."

"What did you just say?" Joey asked angrily and Kaiba hesitated for a moment, frowning slightly. Joey looked cute when he was angry like this…wait, did he just think that? Never mind!

"You keep getting upset over the most trivial things Wheeler, you are a mutt and you know it…" the CEO said calmly, powerfully and Joey found himself more upset than ever!

"Why you lousy no good son of a b…" Joey said and before he finished his sentence he was being kissed, in someone's arms. And that someone turned out to be Kaiba.

"Mmmph!" Joey managed to get out, finding that he didn't feel like struggling. His control didn't feel the same and after a quick moment he found himself kissing back. He couldn't understand what was running through his head either. Wait, wasn't he arguing with Kaiba just a moment ago? The smile that escaped the CEO was unmistakable as Joey Wheeler pushed himself away from Kaiba, slowing gathering his wits.

"The puppy does know a few tricks," Seto said, not bothering to hide his evil grin.

"What the hell was that for?" Joey yelled.

"I gave up fighting," was the reply, "I've been told to kiss and make up too many times, so I decided to take it, literally…"

"And that gave you the right to kiss me?" Joey exclaimed.

"You didn't exactly fight back," Seto said.

"You uh, surprised me, that's… Mmmph!" Joey let out a gasp of shock as Kaiba took his mouth again and Joey found he didn't mind. He knew he should, but he didn't. He didn't know what to think.

"My puppy," Seto said suddenly and Joey looked up at him, "You heard me right, you're my puppy…" Both Joey and Seto had varying thoughts of what was going on. Joey was thinking, 'what the heck is going on?' and 'okay fine, so he likes me, now what?' whereas Kaiba was thinking 'He's mine? How corny can I get?' Either way, the both of them were thoroughly confused at what had just happened. Yes, even the powerful CEO couldn't explain the course of action that made him kiss Wheeler.

"So, what do we do now?" Joey asked, "…"  
"…" Seto didn't know what to say, they both had been caught at a crossroad.

"…" Joey didn't know what to say, he wondered if that kiss had truly meant something or whether it was a spur of the moment, and he became increasingly aware that he was close to Seto, only a few minor inches away. Of course, Seto had yet to release him from his embrace, so it seemed like those few inches didn't exits.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do…" Seto said after a long pause.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Joey exclaimed as Seto picked him up bridal style and headed up the stairs, "Why do ya think you're doing?"

"Claiming my puppy," Seto said with an arrogant grin on his face. He walked into his room and shut the door, much to the protests of 'his puppy'. Mokuba was watching everything a short ways away and he saw the exchange between the two, all of it. And the grin on his face couldn't have been wider.

…

"Okay, why did Mokuba call all of us over this early in the morning?" Yami asked peevishly, "It's not like we don't all like our sleep…"  
"He said he had something to show all of us, sounded quite happy about it too," Ryou said, "Although I had to pull Bakura away from the phone."

"If you call me before 6 in the morning you better bet I'm going to threaten your life!" Bakura said defensively.

"If anything this better be good," Yugi said with a yawn, "But since it was Mokuba who called, I can only assume it has something to do with Seto. I hope we don't have to rescue him or anything like that…" Yami rang the doorbell to the front gate and Mokuba's voice came booming over them.

"I'll open the gate and meet you at the door, but keep it down!" he said and almost in an instant the gates opened and the gang ran forward. Just like Mokuba said, he greeted them at the door, and was wearing around his neck a camera, one of those ones that takes a picture and you get the picture shortly after you take it.

"What did you call us down here for?" Yami and Bakura asked in unison.

"Shhh…I don't want to disturb them yet, come on, and keep silent…" Mokuba said with a giggle and led the gang upstairs to a door, "Keep it down, this is Seto's room…"

"Wait, you don't mean to say…" Yugi began.

"Is Joey here?" Yami asked with a wicked grin.

"They finally…" Bakura said as Mokuba opened up the door slowly and everyone peeked their heads inside. Everyone had to cover their mouths to protect from gasping in shock at the sight that they saw. On the bed lay Seto Kaiba, CEO of a big business, and Joey Wheeler, who wasn't Kaiba's biggest fan, snuggling together under the covers. Everyone watched as Mokuba crept up and aimed the camera, and not surprisingly took a picture, running away back to the others as Seto let out a muttered curse, opening his eyes slowly.

"What is it this early in the morning?" Joey mumbled and dug his face into the pillow.

"…" Seto Kaiba sat up and looked towards the figures in the door, his face turning thirteen shades of red.

"Hi," everyone muttered with the grins on their faces remarkable.

"Can I say I told you so?" Bakura and Yami said in unison, and then looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"No," Kaiba's reply came quickly and he touched Joey to see if he could poke him awake. Joey mumbled again into the pillow before lifting his head.

"What…" Joey said and Kaiba pointed towards the doorway, "Oh…"

"It looks like we've been caught mutt," the CEO said and Joey turned to glared at him, "You didn't mind last night…"

"…" Joey decided to ignore the previous comment and instead looked towards Mokuba, who was currently watching the picture he just took developing, "What's that?"

"Nothing special…" Mokuba replied mildly, "Just something to remind you two later on…"

"Mokuba Kaiba!" Seto exclaimed and Joey turned to his new lover, "What?"

"Let it go, he could probably do worse," Joey said, and then turned back towards the others, "Could you guys leave?" Yami and the others realized that both the CEO and Wheeler were without shirts and probably other things besides so they slinked back out, dragging Mokuba with them, the smiles on their faces never fading.

"See, we told you so!" Yami and Bakura yelled into the room, "You two just kissed and made up!"  
"Shut up!" was the reply. Well, everyone was more than happy, one because they thought the arguing between Kaiba and Wheeler would go down and two, because they had inadvertently played matchmaker.

"I'm up for breakfast…" Yugi said as his stomach growled.

"I hate to agree but I do," Ryou said.

"Come on then," Mokuba said, "I'll get the chefs to make us something…and we can all cheer should the lovebirds come downstairs to grace us with their presences."

"Too true," Yami chortled.

Ah, young love… And don't say they didn't say 'kiss and make up!'

_**A while later**_

"Seto, we better get something for Mokuba before we hit the train!" Joey exclaimed, pointing towards a store.

"Why?" came the reply, "Mokuba has everything a kid could want…"

"Don't be such a jerk Kaiba, c'mon!" Joey protested, dragging Seto along as he went into the store. The moment Joey entered he noticed a line of stuffed duel monsters that were more than adorable and he ran towards them, Kaiba in tow.

"So, what are we looking for?" Seto asked peevishly.

"Something for Mokuba, like I told you already," Joey said, eyeing the various animals.

"I like the blue eyes…" Seto said, glancing towards it.

"Oh look! It's a scapegoat! This thing is just too adorable!" Joey said, picking it up and holding it close, "I love it!" Seto Kaiba looked over at his lover, the one he had pledged his undying feelings for, and this situation was just too cute. He pulled both Joey and the scapegoat plushy into his loving embrace and held him close.

"But you know what mutt? You're my puppy and I love you," he said, and Joey turned thirteen shades of red. So sweet…

_**TBC**_

**A/N: So, should I do more one-shots? Wasn't this just so sweet? And I'm pretty sure the possibilities are almost endless, eh? I love Yaoi, the world needs more of it in my opinion and I'm a girl! Well, review please and let me know what you think!**

**And no flames, seriously, no flames…**


	2. White Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: One shot doesn't mean lemons! Just thought people should know. And I think this one is kinda crappy, this chapter is…ARGH! That's what I get for being brain-dead. It's horrible, trust me, it is… And I'm exhausting all pairings, setting and the like for these one shots! This one is Christmas oriented, and the next one probably too, just to make it memorable for the holidays.

So anyways, enjoy this Christmas one-shot, brought to you by:

**One-Shot Production**

**White Christmas**

**Pairings: Y/YY, J/S, B/R, Malik/Marik**

"What're you doing Yami?" Yugi asked, "It looked like you got into a fight with the ribbon…"  
"I've uh…never wrapped gifts before…" Yami said sheepishly, pulling a piece of wrapping paper and tape from his hair.

"Well, let me help you then, alright? I'll show you how to wrap them properly…again," Yugi said with a sigh and Yami took him into his arms.

"I'd rather fight with you much more than the wrapping paper," Yami said and Yugi let out a giggle.

"Dirty Yami," Yugi said with a sigh.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" Yami asked, "A few minutes ago you couldn't wait to wrap gifts and such."

"Well, it's just that it hasn't snowed yet," Yugi said, "I'm hoping it will before Christmas Eve and that's tomorrow!"

"Why do you want it to snow?" Yami asked, "For that matter, what is snow?"

"Oh, that's right; Egypt would've been too warm for snow, wouldn't it? It's fluffy frozen water," Yugi said, trying to keep the explanation simple.

"Like ice?" Yami asked, cradling his Hikari against him, rocking him slightly.

"Like ice that's been shaved into thousands of pieces," his Hikari replied, "But it's lighter and melts on your tongue…when you catch it on your tongue that is."

"So, what you want is snow?" Yami asked.

"Don't be silly Yami, it's alright," Yugi said, "You can't force snow. It's alright, really, it is. I have you and that's enough for me. It's alright…I just kinda wanted you to have a white Christmas as your first…"

"If you're sure about it Aibou…" Yami trailed and Yugi looked up into his face.

"I'm sure Yami," he said and smiled, "Let's get the rest of the presents wrapped…"

**_…_**

**__**

"Hey, Kaiba, you in there?" Jou asked, knocking on the door before creaking it open. Seto was on his bed reading ignoring whatever was going on entirely, but Jou could see the tears that had recently been there. Jou was going to go and see his sister, heading over on Christmas Eve. What he wasn't telling Seto was he was going to be with Seto on Christmas day, coming back overnight just to be with his love.

"…" Seto said nothing, the CEO pretended to be intent on his book.

"Listen Seto, I'm sorry, alright? I just really want to see Serenity, I haven't seen my sister in a while, and you…well I live with you…" he said and the CEO raised his head to meet Jou's gaze.

"Our first Christmas together as a couple and…well, you know!" he said and looked down at the book again.

"Kaiba, I'm not saying it's not special, I'm just saying I have family…" Jou said, seriously considering spilling his surprise to his love, then deciding against it.

"…" Kaiba didn't reply to that.

"Guess you are just a softie, one who does have human feelings like the rest of us," Jou said, "I've been waiting patiently for them to really show…"  
"Is that what this is about? You wanted to prove I'm human so you hurt my feelings? Good job mutt, mission accomplished!" Seto exclaimed, looking up angrily at Jou and slamming his book down on the bed. Jou climbed up on the bed and scooted close to Seto.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I thought you'd understand. I mean, you have a brother…" he began.

"But if he fell in love with someone by god I'd want him to spend Christmas with him!" Seto said.

"You don't have a sister who doesn't see you everyday like Mokuba sees you…" Jou pointed out.

"Puppy, I understand that, I really do but…" Seto tried to speak but Jou had decided there had been enough talking for the moment. The CEO would be mad, no, kinda pissed when he found out Jou was coming back Christmas Day to spend it with him and not telling him, that or the happiest CEO ever…but it would be worth it, whatever the outcome. Seto cared about Jou, and that was the best part of it all…

"I think I've allowed you to talk long enough," Jou said, "Now, do you want part of your Christmas gift now or should I wait?"

"Mutt by all that is sacred…" Seto threatened only to be silenced by Jou's lips again, relenting only for a moment as he took control of the situation and the kiss. Arguments could wait, besides, arguments normally ended up unresolved like this, especially when Jou knew he wasn't about to win the argument or he just wanted his Dragon to shut up and stop whining.

"Mmmph," Jou said happily as Seto engulfed his puppy in his embrace. The CEO smiled against Jou's mouth for having taken control. He would lonely without Jou when he went to see his sister.

**_…_**

**__**

"Well, that's all of them!" Ryou said proudly, putting the last of the presents under the Christmas tree. He wouldn't be going home for Christmas this year so he wanted to make sure everything was perfect in his apartment so it felt more like home.

"I don't see how you wrap presents…" Bakura grumbled, trying ever so hard to tie a bow.

"I think that's just a common trait among Yamis that never had Christmas before," Ryou said, "Yugi called while you were grumbling a while back, he asked if my Yami was having trouble getting presents wrapped too…"

"Why do we have a real tree for that matter? I saw some perfectly fine fake ones as we were walking around town," Bakura complained.

"It's because I'm not going home for Christmas, I thought I explained that already," Ryou said cheerfully, "Besides, I find I like the smell of pine, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"…" Bakura mumbled something under his breath and then took his Hikari roughly into his arms.

"What're you doing Baku?" Ryou asked with a groan as Bakura nipped the base of his neck.

"Nothing special…" Bakura said with a wicked grin, "Of course, it could be special…I could give you my Christmas gift early…"

"Ah…but this can't be it…" Ryou gasped.

"Only part…" Bakura said, gently caressing Ryou's front half, "Of course I could just torture you…"

"…" Ryou said nothing, because the torture he knew coming wasn't knives, well, it was, but only one…

**_…_**

**__**

Christmas Eve day and his mutt was gone…he'd have to celebrate alone at the party, being forced to watch the tomb raider and his Hikari celebrate it together and the Pharaoh and his Hikari celebrate it together at the party while he was alone with out his puppy. He groaned and sat up in bed, and he noticed a note on the pillow beside him.

"Catch ya later dragon…" he read aloud and sighed. He wanted Jou on a leash…

**_…_**

**__**

"Christmas Eve morning," Yugi sang as he made breakfast.

"Aibou, what are you being so loud about?" Yami asked, coming into the kitchen and sitting down in a chair, pouring himself a cup of tea as Yugi danced around the kitchen making omelets.

"Oh, it's Christmas Eve morning," Yugi said, "I just feel so light!"

"It's not even snowing out, how can you be so happy?" Yami asked with a sigh. His Aibou never ceased to amaze him; he never seemed to get mad. Well, there was the one time when he accidentally…never mind, that wasn't something he was going to repeat.

"Dashing through the snow…in a one horsed open sleigh…" Yugi sang again, humming the rest of the tune. Yami sighed again; his Aibou was just too cute, especially when he was cooking! Yugi finished making the first omelet and put it on a plate, setting out the ketchup, salt and pepper for Yami and then set out to make his breakfast as well.

"I never get why you like ketchup Aibou," Yami said with a sigh as he added salt to his omelet.

"It's tasty enough…" Yugi said and went back to singing, "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…"

"Um Yugi, what are you singing?" Yami asked.

"Christmas Carols," Yugi said, "Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"

"Yugi..." Yami began and Yugi sighed and looked back at him.

"What is it now?" Yugi asked his love.

"What are Christmas carols?" Yami asked. Yugi almost fell flat on his face.

**_…_**

**__**

"Hurry up love; we don't want to be late!" Ryou exclaimed, juggling his desert tray carefully in his hands as Bakura came down the path in his winter gear carrying a few packages.

"Aren't you the housewife Ryou…cooking all day?" Bakura said with a sigh, "And you didn't let my have any!"

"That's because it's meant for everyone to share! I wasn't about to let you eat all my hard work!" Ryou said.

"If that was your hard work what do you call what we do in the bedroom?" he asked with a wolfish grin and Ryou blushed deeply, "I thought as much…"

"C'mon Baka! I don't want to be late!" Ryou said, the pleading gaze in his eyes melting Bakura's heart.

"You and Yugi have something in common you know," Bakura said with a sigh, hurrying up a little, "You and your big eyes…"  
"No…my eyes are nothing compared to the look of innocence that Yugi can achieve…" Ryou said, "I remember this one time…"

**_…_**

**__**

"I don't know why I'm going to the party, my puppy isn't even here!" Seto grumbled, "But I promised to deliver our presents in person…or else I'd get no sex for a month… I know Jou can do it too…" He shuddered at the though of the last time he had made Jou mad, and he wasn't about to do it again. He arrived at Kame Game Shop and knocked on the door. It wasn't a big party or anything like that. It would just be Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou and maybe the Ishtars if they made it. It was Yugi who opened the door and greeted the CEO with a wide smile. Seto shoved the presents he had been carrying into Yugi's arms and walked inside past him.

"Well…uh, let me go just put these under the tree then," Yugi said cheerfully and Seto grinned. Pretty much nothing made Yugi mad, although there were a few things that did.

"Whatever is everyone upstairs?" Seto asked and Yugi nodded, while juggling the boxes. Seto walked upstairs, knowing he was followed by Yugi and was greeted with warm smiles and he emitted a small groan when he saw Malik Ishtar and the Thief King with cups of Egg Nog…

"What's that groan for? It's only Egg Nog, what, do you think we spiked it?" Bakura asked with a wicked smiled. Ryou and Marik exchanged embarrassed grins.

"You two spike anything and everything…I remember the alcohol you put in the fruit punch at Yugi's birthday party," Seto said, sitting down, eyeing Yugi as he placed the presents at the bottom of the Christmas tree, giggling slightly as Yami whispered something in his ear. Seto wanted his puppy.

"Oh, but he was so much more fun afterwards!" Malik said.

"No, Yami was…" Bakura said with a laugh.

"As I recall, Yugi passed out from the first sip, and Yami was so mad at the both of you he beat you to a pulp…literally…" Seto said dryly.

"Ah the memories," Malik said dreamily.

"Nothing fazes them…" Marik said the look of embarrassment clear upon his face.

"Nothing ever will…" Ryou added. No one knew precisely what had made Marik and Bakura the best of friends, but something had, and those two together were trouble…separate, one could deal with them…

"If either of them begins to sing a Christmas carols I'm leaving," Seto said and Ryou sighed.

"I can't guarantee anything," Marik said, "They're on their third cup already…"

"I'm probably not going to like where this is going, am I?" Seto asked and Marik shook his head.

"I don't think you will…" Marik said.

"Great…" Seto replied and rolled his eyes. Yugi saw a growing amount of tension and so he decided to lighten things up a bit.

"Why don't we exchange gifts now? Malik, Bakura, you'll have to set down your cups if you want to open anything at all…" Yugi said.

"And try not to tear your wrapping paper into shreds!" Marik said, "Last time I gave him a wrapped gift…I got in a lot of trouble because of that mess…"

"It wasn't my fault you chose to wrap it!" Malik said, "Besides, it was fun."

"I'm not cleaning up after you again, just because you are ignorant in the ways of opening presents," Marik exclaimed tiredly.

"Alright then, I'll open them carefully, like I've watched you do," Malik said, "But it won't be any fun!"

"Ah, the boy's just pouting," Bakura said with a wicked grin.

"I feel like singing!" Malik said joyfully.

"Ah, so do I!" Bakura said, but a present dropped in his lap and he changed his tune, literally.

"It's from Yugi and Yami," Ryou explained as Bakura eagerly tore into the wrapping paper. Seto felt alone. He wouldn't get to give his puppy a gift until Jou got back from Serenity's house.

"Aw…a guide of thieving for dummies! How did you two guess that was what I wanted…wait, are you calling me stupid?" Bakura asked.

"No, we're not…it was on your wish list, the one Ryou shared with us…" Yugi said.

"I think he's just joking with us," Yami said with a glare in his eyes, "He better be…"

"Aha…ha," Bakura said and set the book aside, "Hey Ryou, give the one from us to the Pharaoh…"

"Alright then, hey, Yugi, where'd you put it?" Ryou asked, searching around the tree.

"I put the gifts you brought over here," Yugi said, coming up to a spot on the tree, "Oh, is it this one?"

"Yeah, that's it, give it here," Ryou said, and Yugi handed it over and Ryou took it and gave it to Yami, "This one's from us."

"How thoughtful…I'm assuming that this one was found and purchased by you though…" Yami said and Ryou nodded with a blush.

"It's not my fault; I don't know how to handle those cash register things…" Bakura said as Yami began to open the wrapping paper.

"Seems like clothes…" Yami said.

"Of course I did suggest this idea…" Bakura said and Yami paused in opening the gift.

"Do I want to finish opening this?" Yami asked and Bakura started to laugh.

"Sure you do, trust me. Even I have one of these…" Bakura said and Yami passed the gift to Yugi.

"I don't want to open it anymore," Yami said.

"That's not nice love," Yugi said and dropped the present in Yami's lap, "Now you better open it…everyone now has a suspicion as to what it is…might as well…"

"It's something dirty, or it's a dress…" Yami said, eying the present, deciding for the sake of he might not get any tonight if he didn't open it, opened it. It was a pair of leather pants.

"…" everyone just stared.

"What do I need another tight fitting pair of pants for…oh…?" Yami saw why these pants were different, they had well…certain parts removed, "You are certainly the worst and most dirty of us all…"  
"That's what I get for being me," Bakura said.

"I can't believe you got those, why didn't you…" Yugi said slowly to Ryou, whose blush was most apparent.

"Oh…" Yami said, "You tried them…"

"Uh-hu…" he replied, looking down and admiring the floor.

"Too much innuendo for my taste," Seto muttered, "At least it is without Jou…" He hoped no one heard that and apparently no one had, so he smiled gratefully to no one in particular.

"Here Seto, this one's for you, from Yami and me," Yugi said, placing a package in Seto's lap. Seto eyed it cautiously and began to open it, noting the frame that was there inside of the box. He removed it only to see a picture of Jou tucking Seto in, giving a little kiss on Seto's forehead as he did so.

"What…how…this picture…" he stammered.

"In the early time before your relationship was new…" Yami said with a smile, "It was Yugi who had taken the picture, during the time when we had a group project, remember?"

"Oh, uh…" Seto stared down at it. His puppy looked so sweet! He'd seriously have to cuddle him when he got back.

"I can tell he likes it Aibou, and that was your idea," Yami said and Yugi's blush told it all. He really liked the praise. The gifts kept being exchanged and Seto felt himself longing for his mutt more and more…

**_…_**

**__**

"You didn't tell him you were only spending Christmas Eve with me, did you?" Serenity asked her older brother as they waited for the train.

"Nope, I'm hoping to surprise him," Jou replied with a wide grin.

"He really loves you, you know that right?" she asked.

"Of course I do sis, what made you think otherwise?" he asked.

"And you really love him as well, you two are so cute together!" she said with a giggle.

"I know me and my dragon…" he said dreamily.

"Be good Jou, you two belong together. I'll see you later, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah sis, I'll bring him next time too," Jou replied as the train pulled up, "See you later sis, I'll be sure to tell him hi and give him his present from you too."

"Bye big brother," she said, waving him off with a hug as he boarded the train, "I love you!"  
"See you," Jou said with a smile and got on the train. The only choice he had left was if he would make himself known as soon as he got back, or wake Seto up.

**_…_**

**__**

"Yami, you won't believe it!" Yugi cried, running up to the window. The party had ended about an hour ago and Yami and Yugi were cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper and ribbon.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asked, coming up behind his Hikari.

"It's snowing outside!" he exclaimed, pressing his forehead up against the window pane.

"Is this what snow looks like? It's so white…" Yami said.

"You've seen snow before Yami," Yugi said, a jesting gleam in his eye.

"But only in those pictures you showed me earlier today…" Yami said and then had an idea. He picked up his Hikari and carried him down the stairs and out into the cold, setting him down in front of him.

"Yami I have bare feet! We both do, we'll catch a cold!" Yugi said with a slight shiver.

"We won't be out here for long," Yami said, adding a mental note, 'we'll be up in the bedroom in just a bit…' making Yugi blush, and Yami for once cursed the mental connection the two of them shared so well.

"What do you have in mind…" Yugi began to ask but before he could finish Yami pressed his lips gently against Yugi's heatedly, causing Yugi to come forward into Yami's embrace. The two shared the heated kiss as the snow fell around them, and they felt neither cold nor wet… Yami slowly broke away from the kiss and looked down at his Aibou.

"A first Christmas kiss in the snow," Yami said, trying to be as romantic as possible. Yugi snuggled into Yami's embrace with a smile and a blush.

"I'm cold…" he said with a laugh, which brought Yami to chuckle slightly.

"I know of a way to warm you up little one…" Yami said and once again scooped his light up into his arms, giving one more searing kiss before heading back inside. Tonight, they'd celebrate, and tomorrow, they'd exchange the personal gifts they got for one another. Hmmm….maybe this would be the opportunity to try those pants Bakura and Ryou got for him…

**_…_**

**__**

It was finally Christmas morning, a time when Jou couldn't have been happier. He knocked on the door only to have Mokuba answer with a more than surprised and happy grin upon his face. He managed to hush Mokuba from screaming out to his brother that Jou was here and he snuck upstairs to go wake his dragon. He creaked open the door ever so quietly, carefully balancing the few presents he dared to carry with him for his dragon and snuck inside. He set the presents down at the foot of the bed, watching his love sleep ever so soundly. He was so adorable when he slept. He looked at the nightstand for a moment, a silver frame catching his eye. The picture in it…oh god that was the one Yugi had taken! He had kept it? He had given it as a gift? He promised he wouldn't! Oh…he was going to have some words with Yugi when he saw him again…but if Seto had it by the bed…did he like it? What did he think of it?

Shaking his head sadly, he crawled up next to his dragon. He was so dreamy as he slept…Jou could remember numerous times when his dragon had come home from work, too tired to do anything and he'd collapse on the sofa or bed, whichever he made it to first and fall fast asleep. He brushed a strand of hair from the CEO's face. They've had their share of fights, and their share of triumphs…god how he loved Seto. Seto let out a small moan and shifted in the bed. Jou leaned forward and trailed a finger down his side, causing Seto to shift in his sleep. He leaned forward and kissed the CEO on the ear.

"Wake up Dragon," he whispered, "I'm here…Merry Christmas…" Seto's eyes slowly opened and Jou found himself staring into familiar deep eyes, which widened when he noticed the familiar tussle of blond hair.

"It can't be…you're with your sister…" he said with groan, trying to turn away, "It's just some dream…"

"I don't think so love," Jou said, "I never told you but I was only planning on spending Christmas Eve with my sis anyways, I can't stay away from you for long and besides, it's our first Christmas together, eh?" Jou's grin couldn't have been wider as Seto turned back towards him and drew Jou into his arms.

"You told me…" Seto said quietly, dangerously, "You would be gone, and now you're back here…" He stopped mid sentence because he felt himself choking back tears, and these tears were of joy, pure happiness. He hugged his puppy close to him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Jou didn't even let out a squeak of protest; he merely relaxed and let Seto kiss him. He could imagine what was going to follow the kiss…and he chided his thinking, although he had always had his mind in the gutter.

**_…_**

**__**

"Merry Christmas Bakura!" Ryou greeted happily as he was making breakfast and a strong pot of tea as the tomb thief walked in that morning.

"What? Oh, it's that day already?" Bakura asked tiredly, coming to sit down at the table, "I didn't get a lot of sleep…"

"Whose fault is that? You were the one that wanted to try out your new Karma Sutra book…" Ryou teased.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up…" Bakura said, "Is that coffee?"

"No, peppermint tea," Ryou said, "And for later on I made a special tea…"

"Urgh…no more tea please," Bakura said, "I know you're British but this is ridiculous…"

"Tea has caffeine too you know," Ryou said lovingly.

"Yeah well…not as much as a good cup of coffee…" Bakura said and Ryou placed a plate with an omelet, hash browns and toast in front of Bakura, who picked up a fork and began to eat.

"Remember to eat it all this time, I won't have you wasting good cooking," Ryou said.

"Who said it was good? OW!" Bakura cried out as Ryou rapped his hand with the back of the spoon, "What'd you do that for?"

"You were insulting my cooking. You should know better," Ryou said.

"I was right you are a housewife…OW!" Bakura cried as a second rap came to his hand, "Now what was that for?"  
"I'm only a housewife because you're lazy," Ryou said.

"Well, just a little…" Bakura said, "You weren't complaining last night! Ah-ha!" He pulled his hand away just as Ryou brought the spoon down again.

"Clever thief…" Ryou joked and turned back to finishing a second omelet for himself.

"Good chef…" Bakura said with a mouthful of food.

"Kissing up won't help, I'm mad at you now," Ryou said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh Ra…" Bakura sighed, "Nothing changes, eh? Merry Christmas love…"

**_…_**

**__**

"Yugi, wake up, it's Christmas morning!" Yami said, nudging his little lover in the side.

"It is…uh…lemme sleep a little longer…" Yugi muttered under the covers.

"I kept you awake too much last night, didn't I?" Yami asked with a smile full of masculine satisfaction, "For that I do apologize."

"No you don't…" Yugi muttered, realizing part of his face was covered in a pillow and he raised his head sleepily.

"And outside is a wonderful blanket of snow…do you think later today you could show me how to build those snowmen I've heard about or we could build a fort and have a snowball fight?" Yami asked, nudging Yugi once more who muttered something that didn't make sense and he turned to face his darker half.

"If you stop poking me," Yugi said, "And let me sleep a little while longer I may consider it…"

"Then I'll make breakfast, how about that?" Yami asked, "And so you can sleep a while longer and I'll make us something to eat, you don't have to worry about it."

"Whatever…" Yugi sighed and snuggled into the covers. He was so comfortable there, even though Yami wasn't holding onto him like he usually did…

"C'mon Aibou, wake up now…" Yami said and pulled the covers gently away from his lighter half's shoulders, "Besides, we still have to exchange personal gifts!"

"Oh, that's right," Yugi said, yawning widely, "So go make breakfast, we'll eat, exchange gifts, and I'll teach you all that fun stuff!"

"Of course love," Yami replied, leaning forward to kiss Yugi on the cheek, making Yugi giggle.

"Just go!" Yugi said, sitting up on the bed tiredly and watching Yami exit the room. He loved his darker half, even if he was impossible sometimes. He'd just have to get a few snowballs to the head, that's all…

**_…_**

**__**

"I yield, I yield Aibou!" Yami said through fits of laughter as another snowball hit him in the chest, "I'm wet, I'm cold, and I could use some hot chocolate!"

"Aww…spoil my fun?" Yugi asked teasingly, "I was actually doing so well!"

"Aibou, I've never played in a snowball fight before, it's only common that you'd win. You've had years of practice!" Yami said.

"Actually, Yami, it was Jou who told me the secret to snowball fights," Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked, "Will you tell me?"

"No, I promised Jou I wouldn't!" Yugi said, pushing his lips together in a pouting motion, "I just won't!"

"Very well then, a promise is a promise," Yami said, "I'll get it out of you eventually…"

"And I'm hungry for lunch," Yugi said, "I think we have some frozen burgers we can cook up…"  
"You and your burgers," Yami said, and then ran up and tackled Yugi into a snow bank, "You are obsessed with them, you know?"

"I just really like them, that's all…" Yugi said with a grin.

"I think that's what's called a habit," Yami said, picking Yugi and himself out of the snow, "One we should break…"

"I won't let you Yami!" Yugi said, "No way! I love burgers so get used to it!"

"I'm just teasing you Aibou…" Yami said, "Let's go have lunch…"

"Yay!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sometimes you act like a little kid," Yami said, "But that's what I love about you…"

"Yami, wasn't it you that started up a pillow fight two nights ago?" Yugi asked. Yami grinned sheepishly.

**_…_**

**__**

"Christmas this year was the best," Yugi said, snuggling into his darker half's arms, "We got to spend Christmas Eve with friends, I had a lot of fun with you too…and it snowed! I absolutely love the snow!"

"You should have been named something other than Yugi then, for you seem to like snow more than most things…" Yami said, kissing his lighter half's neck.

"But I really like my name though," Yugi said, "Besides, you like it too…"

"I love you Aibou," Yami whispered.

"My Yami," Yugi said possessively, "You and me…eternity…"

"Couldn't have said it better…" Yami said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah…" Yugi said, snuggling even deeper into his embrace, "I really love you…"

"I love you too Aibou…Merry Christmas…" Yami replied, falling into the realm of dreams.

"Yeah, and soon it will be a happy new year…" Yugi added as sleep overcame him. In the arms of his love, he couldn't be happier.

**_…_**

**__**

"Pup, that was some of the best sex and most fun I've had in a while," Seto said contently, "I'm glad you came back for Christmas…"  
"Oddly enough, I'm happy for that as well…" Jou replied with a smile, snuggling into his lover's embrace.

"Don't ever leave me pup," Seto said, "I may not say it often, or really even at all, but you mean a lot to me, and I do love you…"

"What would you do without me?" Jou asked with a grin.

"I'd probably be fine," he joked, causing Jou to shift a bit in his embrace, "I'm just joking Jou." He kissed him lightly.

"I can't always tell that dragon," Jou replied.

"I know, and for that I apologize…I love you pup," Seto said.

"Now that I do know was the truth…" Jou said, grinning contently.

"Goodnight Pup," Seto said.

"Goodnight dragon…" Jou murmured and both of them drifted peacefully off to sleep.

**_…_**

**__**

Bakura and Ryou fell asleep late that night…why? It would be better not to ask…

**_…_**

**__**

Everyone was happy, even Malik and Marik celebrated Christmas in their own way, with Ishitzu and Odeon. Everyone had someone. Even Tea had found love in America and Mai had on one of her trips towards a duel monsters contest. Yugi had Yami, the dragon had his puppy, and the lights had their darks…all was nice, that Christmas day…

**_Fin_**

**__**

**_TBC (Other one shots)_**

**__**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Like the one shots? Yeah, I like them. This one took a while to write, so don't be mad it's a Christmas one when Christmas ended a while ago, alright? You know the drill, read and review, but don't flame me, I don't like flames! Hope all of you with boredom had fun reading this!**


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…or the song…

A/N: Yaoi is Yaoi…This is for one-shots that involve Yaoi, pure Yaoi with the main characters…sorry, but no heterosexual couples will be truly mentioned or brought into play in the making of these one-shots…and maybe, just maybe I will do Otogi and Honda…least I could do is have them make an appearance…I shall exhaust every pairing that exists…hopefully…I am partial to a few of them…and don't hate the song!

Anyways, I am proud to bring you another…

**One-Shot Production**

**Complicated**

**Pairings: YY/SK, YM/JW**

"I'm back!" Yami announced as he walked into the Kaiba mansion, "Are you even back Seto?"

"I'm back early!" came the reply, "I remembered, I remembered!"

"You didn't forget? I'm surprised; you forgot my birthday Seto…" Yami said.

"I made up for that! Just don't come into the kitchen, I'm making dinner!" he exclaimed. Yami thought this was just slightly odd, Seto, cooking? Since when did Seto know how to cook? Seto and Yami have been lovers for about 2 years now, and tonight was the night of their 2 year anniversary.

"I smell something good, what have you been watching, the cooking channel?" Yami asked with a grin.

"No, I have a cookbook thank you very much," Seto said, poking his head out of the kitchen to glare at his lover, "Besides, I thought you deserved something special…"

"I know," Yami said, giving his love a peck on the lips, which were covered in flour, "But it's still unusual to see you cooking…I find I like it…"

"Well, don't taste my lips too much now…I want this to be a surprise…" he said.

"Why, do you taste your cooking that much?" Yami asked teasingly.

"I just want to make sure it's perfect for you…" Seto purred and disappeared back into the kitchen, "Go get cleaned up, I need to finish up and set the table…"

"Even setting the table?" Yami asked with awe, "You really want this to be special!"

"Just shut up and go clean yourself up, I should be finished when you're done…" he said.

"I can finish quickly…" Yami trailed.

"Give me at least 10 minutes, take your time!" Seto said angrily, causing Yami to jump and let out a small giggle as he left Seto to prepare whatever it was he was preparing.

"Dinner is served," Seto said as Yami came downstairs, dressed in more comfortable attire, a crisp shirt with buttons down the front and black pants that clung to his hips, "And might I say you look lovely…" He planted a kiss on the Pharaoh's lips and Yami pulled away with a laugh.

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise…oh wait, is that mint?" Yami asked with an amused grin, "So you gargled… it won't help once you start eating…"

"Ever the housewife Yami?" Seto chuckled as Yami punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Let's eat…"

"It smells wonderful love, I wonder what you made?" Yami said, coming up to the table and glancing over dish after dish of elegantly looking food, "I can only hope it tastes as good as it looks…"

"It looks as good as you do Yami," Seto said, coming up behind him.

"Ah, fighting my wit now?" Yami teased and Seto grinned wolfishly as he extended a chair for Yami to sit on, and he sat down graciously as Seto began to slice into the various foods and made up a wonderful looking plate of meat, bread, pasta and potatoes, with a few vegetables resting on the side. After he had served Yami, he moved to his side of the table and served himself.

"So, you must take the first bite," Seto said, lifting a hand, "And no need to thank me…"

"It's not poisoned, is it?" Yami asked as he picked up his fork and knife to cut a piece of the meat, "Because I will come back to haunt you…"

"I would never do that if I hope to get some later on, would I?" Seto asked. He simply loved the banter going back and forth between them, sweet, unnerving and entirely loveable.

"Amazing Kaiba, this is truly magnificent cooking…" Yami said, "I give it five stars…"

"Is that all?" Seto asked, "Well, I guess it'll have to do…" Yami smiled and Seto smiled in response. Seto knew this would be a night to remember.

"I hope Seto's following my instructions," Jou said worriedly, "He better remember…"

"I'm sure he's fine Jou," Yugi said, propping himself up from lying on his lover's lap.

"Well little lover, I can't help but worry…I just want him to win Yami the way I won you…" Jou said and added as an afterthought, "Although I'm sure he added a few things…"

"He seemed to nervous when he was asking you before…but yeah, he'll make sure to include his own style…I know that much…" Yugi said with a smile, "They'll be fine Jou…C'mon, stop worrying like a mother hen!"

"I don't worry…I brood…" he said and smiled. They'd be alright…Seto would do fine…

"So, did you make desert as well love?" Yami asked as Seto cleared away the plates.

"It is only your favorite…" Seto said with a smile and went into the kitchen, coming out later with a frosted cake.

"Cake, why Seto, how ever did you guess?" Yami asked teasingly, thinking it was going to be something like berries and whipped cream, but once again his Seto had surprised him, "Now who appears to be the housewife?" Seto simply sat down, cutting a slice of cake off and passed it over to Yami, cutting himself a piece as well. Yami once again tasted the first bite, savoring the chocolate flavor and the delicious frosting. 'He must have made the frosting as well' was all Yami could muse about as he was watching Seto eat the chocolate cake. He watched in awe as Seto slowly licked the frosting off of his bite of cake licking slowly to get a spot off of his face and then swallowing the spoon whole. Yami emitted a strangled groan as he choked on a piece of his own cake, reaching for a glass of wine to wash it down.

"Are you alright love?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "It was nothing…"

"I'm sure it was nothing," he said with a grin. They knew the effect they had on one another, it was blindly obvious. Desert continued and both tried to seduce one another, this anniversary was going to be interesting, as everything had just gotten started…and Seto would have more than one surprise for his love, one he had been planning longer than anything else…

"So, what other surprises do you have planned?" Yami asked as Seto cleared away the meal.

"Do I need to tell you or may I show you?" he asked in Yami's ear, gently kissing his neck.

"If that's what you have planned next then you went through an awful lot of trouble just to get me into bed…which doesn't take much you know…" Yami said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Yami that's not what I meant," Seto said and slipped his hand into Yami's, "Follow me please…"

"I still don't like that tone," Yami said teasingly, "You could be in the gutter for all I know…"

"I think you'll like what's to come," Seto said, "Do you like fairytales?"

"I feel like I'm in one most of the time," Yami said honestly, "To actually be loved by the most cold hearted CEO in history…"  
"Not in History…" he said, "Well, maybe…but I guess I have changed…"

"I know, so have I…" Yami replied, following after Seto, and then Yami squeezed his hand comfortingly, and caused the CEO to smile.

"I love you too," the CEO said, leading Yami towards the doors to the outside garden.

"I'm still surprised that you could get off of work early for this," Yami said, "Did Mokuba cover for you for a bit?"

"Are you kidding? My brother was the one who helped arrange this time for us…" he said with a grin, "He's got more tricks up his sleeve than I do, and that's saying something."

"He's as smart as you are and a thousand times craftier," Yami added, "And that is saying something." What the CEO failed to mention was that it was Jou who had helped with the idea in the first place and he had collaborated with Mokuba to get the ball rolling, which in turn gave him the courage to actually plan out what he was doing now. Seto pushed the door to the gardens open and Yami emitted a loud gasp.

The gardens were entirely lit by lights, covered in various shades of blues, purples and greens giving it a soft fairly like feel. What was more; the entire walkway was covered in rose petals, red rose petals…and it all smelled so wonderful!

"Do you think that's all?" he asked, leading him down the pathway. Yami looked all around as his lover slowly led him down the most beautiful walkway, and he was greeted by the soft lighting and the wonderful smell of roses, as the walkway was lined with them, well, on the sides, the walkway itself was covered in the petals.

"You had a lot of time on your hands…" Yami said admiringly, "It's…simply beautiful!" Seto smiled as he led Yami towards a gazebo that stood in the middle of the entire garden.

"Seto, what are we going to do out here?" Yami asked as Seto took both his hands into his own, looking down at his little lover as he looked back up into his eyes.

"This is something I think I should have done such a long time ago…" he said.

"What are you talking about? Seto, you're making me blush…" Yami said. Seto smiled sadly, he had to collect himself before he could do what he was planning to do…

He was ready, he was prepared to do this…he remembered seeing himself in the mirror, practicing a thousand times what he would say.

"It isn't easy you know…I've only ever been open to Mokuba, if at all…and then you came along…rivals, bitter rivals till the end, right?" Seto asked with a weak grin, "But…then something started…and no way to explain it, but we fell in love, didn't we?"

"Seto, this is romantic and all…but is there some point to this?" Yami asked. Seto smiled weakly, it was good he wouldn't know at all, the more surprise the better. Yami on the other hand, was in a total daze. All he could think was, 'what brought about this? He's never done this before…'

"I'll get to it when I'm ready," he snapped, "Sorry…"

"Alright then," Yami said gently, "I'm sorry I broke your concentration."

"For the past two years…they've been amazing," Seto continued, 'I can't believe I would ever say these things, but here I am…in love and about to…'

"Seto…I know, you've been the best boyfriend anyone could have hoped for…" Yami said, "Not to mention how no one expected it…"

"I know love," he replied, "It was unexpected…but now…and I've meant this for the longest time, I love you…"

"So…" Yami led gently and Seto found his resolve.

Seto drew Yami into a gentle kiss and Yami reveled in it. It was a lot sweeter than Seto had ever kissed him before, as if he was trying to tell him something.

Seto drew Yami deeper into the kiss and began to get on one knee in the middle of the gazebo, reaching coyly into his pocket to draw out the one object that would change both of their lives forever. Yami sensed something was changing right now, but he didn't want to break the kiss…

It was Seto who finally decided to break the loving kiss after what seemed like an eternity. He was ready for this, he had been ready…Yami loved him, what was he afraid of?

"Yami…will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a small gold band and Yami felt like he was going to faint. He felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"I uh…I…" he stated, reaching out a hand to grip onto his head, trying to steady himself. He was acting like such a girl, getting all light headed…

"Are you alright Yami?" Seto asked, worried. He felt Yami steady himself, putting one hand on his shoulder and Seto remained silent, wondering what, if any an answer he would receive and not exactly knowing what to do past this point until Yami replied.

"By Ra Seto, you mean this, don't you…you aren't just playing games with me are you?" he asked and the CEO shook his head, "By Ra…"

"So…" Seto said, gently leading him into whatever he would be saying next.

"Yes, of course!" Yami said, coming forward and surprising the CEO, falling into his embrace, tears in his eyes. Okay, so maybe he did act a bit like a girl but he didn't mind.

"Yami," Seto murmured, holding the man he loved in his embrace. Seto broke away from his embrace and held Yami steady, taking out the ring and taking Yami's hand, slipping the ring onto Yami's ring finger and then pulling him into his full embrace, feeling Yami's hands reach around him to embrace him back…this…this was what he wanted.

"Seto?" Yami asked as they were drifting asleep, the night of passion they had just shared was to be remembered…more than anything they had done before. Yami was still admiring the ring on his finger.

"What is it Yami?" Seto asked sleepily, shifting slightly to face his lover more directly.

"When we do get married, I don't have to wear the wedding dress, do I?" he asked.

"No, we're both wearing tuxes…although a dress would make things easier to reach later on…" he said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to though, I'll only do it if you do," Yami said.

"We both wear dresses? Now that's interesting…" Seto said, yawning.

"Seto, you're impossible…" Yami said, cuddling up against him, "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight love," Seto said, and he smiled. Now and forever, Yami belonged to him, and he belonged to Yami…

**_End_**

**_TBC (Others)_**

**A/N: Well, I said I'd exhaust every pairing and whatever else I though to exhaust…AUs, past lives, things like that…so tell me what you think, even if you don't like the pairing. I mean it, even if you don't like the pairing, but don't flame me…I'll get back to other pairings when the mood strikes me…just don't flame because you don't like the pairing…see how I'm emphasizing this? Get the point? Good, so now just review! **


	4. Oneshot short stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: First, a rant. I'm tired of seeing badly written smut and yaoi and sex stuff on the various web sites I belong to…TIRED OF IT! I mean, no plot, not really well written and hoards of grammar issues (which makes me a hypocrite, my grammar sucks too…). But anyways, I figured the world needed some better yaoi in the world. So here I am, bringing good yaoi. I mean there is good stuff out there but a lot of it is crap, literally! So no offense to anyone, alright? It's just I've seen crap and I'm tired of it! **ANYWAY,** This is a series of one-shots I got inspired by reading fan art manga…so I'm bringing them to the written page…so they're funny here…for this chapter…if a little short. Forgive me for having them being a little short…there're about three of them. Alright? So, I am proud to bring you another…

**One-Shot Productions**

**Pairings: Various**

**Short 1: Vampire Weakness**

Yami was a vampire…and Yami loved being a vampire. He was the scariest of all the vampires, and one of the oldest. He prided himself on his ability to suck blood faster than any other vampire, even if he preferred to savor the liquid. His victims, pretty young boys, who else?

"Off hunting again?" Bakura asked as he watched Yami step out onto the balcony, "Mind if I join you?"  
"You like watching too much," Yami said with an evil grin, tossing back a strand of his multicolored hair over his shoulder. He prided himself on his looks, his golden, purple and black hair. His tight gothic clothes clung to his muscles and he flexed teasingly.

"I'll feed later," Bakura said, "And of course I like to watch, you suck blood as an art form…" He stood up and began to walk towards Bakura.

"Don't say it like that," Yami said and Bakura came up in front of him, "What?"  
"Truly, the way you absorb the life-force of all those young boys… it is simply beautiful," Bakura said, "Let me come…please?"

"Alright, but don't fall behind," Yami said with an evil grin and the two leapt from the mansion balcony, flying off into the night.

**_…_**

**__**

"Hey, that guy looks like you," Bakura said, glancing down towards the ground.

"He does, doesn't he? And he's pretty…" Yami said, a wicked grin on his face, "Watch a master work…" Yami flew down and landed a few feet away from a youth who looked much like him, just slightly shorter. Yami noticed the boy's shirt had its tag hanging out and he read the name 'Yugi'. Yami smiled and crept closer to the boy who was walking along, singing happily. He looked so peaceful…Yami would have so much fun sucking the life-force from this beautiful young boy…it was almost a shame…to have a double…one who looked almost as good as he was…and he was wearing an outfit much like what Yami would wear! He drew his cape around him, preparing to scare the youth, this Yugi…

"Ha!" he exclaimed, spreading his cloak glaring down, eyes red and fangs extended. Bakura smiled, Yami did look his scariest. His smile, turned to a look of confusion and then to one of almost laughter as he watched the scene.

"La, la, la," Yugi sang and noticed the form looming over him. He was in such a good mood nothing could bring him down. He danced over to the form and kissed him on the cheek. Yami turned red as a beet, turned and ran down the street as fast as he could go. Yugi watched him and shrugged.

"Ha, ha," Bakura began to chuckle.

"Oh well," Yugi said and went back to singing and dancing as Bakura's laughter filled the street.

"That was aha, ha…that was PATHETIC!" Bakura laughed. Nope, he wouldn't let Yami forget this for a couple millennia, this was too funny! Yami…beaten by a kiss! Bakura took flight once again, laughing still more. He could hear Yami muttering nonsense and laughed harder still. Bakura loved his life…it was always…amusing and Yami never ceased to be entertaining…

**_End Shot 1_**

****

**Shot 2: Angels and Demons**

Malik was a demon. Actually, he was more like a devil…because he had servants and was a servant to no one. His black bat wings flapped majestically in the moonlight as he watched the humans move all around him. He was in the mood for a few souls that night so he had left hell early in the morning to seek out something tasty. Bakura had wished him luck, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed in the underworld and so Malik had left on his own to seek out something fun…but he was bored at the moment… either there wasn't a good enough soul to find or perhaps it was because he hadn't caused mayhem in a long time, trouble for people to deal with. He wondered what he should do. He stretched his wings as he stood on the top of one of the tallest buildings, yawning as he did so. He better find himself something fun to do or else he'd die or boredom.

**_…_**

Marik was one of the best angels of heaven. He could cast the best of the healing spells, recovered quickest and was very likeable…although not as much as Angel Yugi was with his big eyes and Angel Ryou with his long hair but he was still regarded in a higher respect. He had come down to Earth because he enjoyed walking amongst the mortals, studying their behaviors and such and watching them go about his daily lives. He kept all his notes down in his head and reported to God every finding he had. It was his lifeblood to study humans and he enjoyed every minute of it. He found himself on Earth once again, but this time without his best friends because they had wanted to stay behind this time around. They didn't always like going to Earth when Marik was in the mood to study and not to have a little enjoyment so they left him to his own devices because he could take care of himself. He only wondered what new things he'd discover today…

**__**

**__**

"Hmmm…who is that?" Malik asked, noticing someone who looked exactly like him… although his features were slightly softer than Malik's own features. His look-a-like looked positively thrilled to be among the crowds of people and he found that rather odd. If he was a human, why would he seem like he hadn't seen them in ages and they were a treat? Was this boy some devil or demon he didn't know about? Malik shook it off as rubbish and decided to follow the boy to see what secrets his double may have.

**_…_**

**__**

Marik sensed the presence of a devil nearby and wondered why the devil hadn't sensed him yet…was this one just non-observant or something?

"Hello?" he asked to the air, turning around as he entered a grouping of trees. He couldn't pinpoint the devil but he knew he was close.

"So…you can sense me?" a cold voice asked and from behind a tree stepped a figure with black wings. Marik gasped as he saw that the devil looked almost like him, but with slightly harsher features.

"You're a devil…" Marik said and spread his white wings, prepared to fight and defend himself if need be.

"Ah…you're an angel," the other one replied, "Greetings I'm Malik…"

"Devil Malik…" Marik said, "I'm Marik…"

"Angel Marik," Malik said, "I'm wondering why I didn't sense you sooner…I guess it must be my ego…it blinded my angel detector…pardon the pun…" Malik wondered what fun he could have here…he found himself attracted to his angelic double. Little did he realize Marik felt the same.

"So…do you need to pick a fight?" Marik asked, "I don't like fighting but I hate devils more…"

"So…you're really an angel and I'm a devil…" Malik pondered.

"Yep," Marik said a smile on his face. He might hate devils but he never stopped his smile.

"And what…we're supposed to fight to the death?" Malik asked.

"Most likely," Marik replied.

"Why don't we just have mad, passionate sex instead?" Malik asked.

"Okay!" Marik said and pounced, clothing falling right and left. Angels and devils… what're you going to do?

**_End Shot 2_**

****

**Shot 3: Dance for me!**

It was common knowledge Kaiba hated dancing…he hated anything that resembled dancing! Of course, it was also knowledge that Jou loved dancing and anything that had to do with dancing. The two were much mismatched and yet still in love. No one was able to explain why they fell in love but they did and now they were together and that was that.

"Come on," Jou said, "I don't want to go alone!"

"Then go with your friends!" Seto said, typing on the computer even though Jou was hanging on him, "I'm busy and you know I won't dance!"

"But I won't have anyone to dance with…" Jou said, putting on his cutest teary eyed face, "C'mon…please?"  
"No," Seto said.

"Pretty please?" Jou asked.

"No," Seto said.

"If I promised you…" Jou began.

"No," Seto said.

"Fine then…no sex," Jou stated firmly.

"Alright I'll take you when do you want to leave?" Seto asked and Jou cheered.

"That didn't take much," he said.

"I only agreed because you probably won't be able last too long without sex," Seto said.

"Don't be an arse," Jou said, "You know I last longer than you…"  
"…" Seto didn't respond, if it weren't for the threat he wouldn't take Jou dancing at all!

**_…_**

**__**

"Ah, this is so nice," Jou said as they entered a dancing club. They had gone to a club, a dancing club, and one where Seto was sure no one would recognize him. Jou moved a little to the beat as Seto pushed him to a table. His pup sure was happy.

"Let's just get this over with…" Seto said, "One dance pup and then we're gone…"  
"So long as you dance with me…" Jou said, kissing the CEO softly on the lips and suddenly taking him onto the dance floor. Jou began moving to the beat while Seto watched and didn't exactly do much.

"This is embarrassing…" Seto muttered and yet he watched Jou dance…suddenly feeling himself entranced by the way the other duelist moved around the floor. He smiled as Jou danced around him, smiling as if there was nothing else. Well…this was his pup and he liked his pup for who he was. Jou grabbed the CEO's hand and lifted it to twirl under him. Maybe Seto could get into this a little bit more… Jou twirled around and his other hand ended up in Seto's. Seto smiled and looked at his pup…yeah…he loved him and yeah…he was going to get some tonight…

**_Fin (One-shot)_**

**__**

**_TBC (others)_**

**A/N: See? A few short ones just for your enjoyment! Did you like them? **


End file.
